


Always There For Me

by ShatteredPrism



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Day 5: Fluff, First Kisses, Fluff, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NSFW, Q Bullets are nasty, Smut, Written for Shuuneki Smut Week 2015, get-together, jerking off together, more story than smut, pain into fluff, shuuneki, slight trauma, tsukikane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteredPrism/pseuds/ShatteredPrism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>.:Written for Shuuneki Smut Week 2015 on Tumblr:.</p><p>Day 5: Fluffy.... Kaneki and group are attacked by doves and Kaneki is injured, when Tsukiyama takes care of him, what will come of it? (Fluff and awkward confessions)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always There For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Late is late. But here's Day 5~! Hurt/Comfort+FluffxSmut=BEST!

It happened so suddenly that none of them expected it.

A small team of doves attacked their base, and everything was thrown into chaos. Fortunately, Kaneki, Tsukiyama, and Banjou had been training so they were already geared up.

Kaneki was the one to go out and face the team of investigators after putting on his mask.

Tsukiyama was tasked with finding a path they could all escape with, and Banjou had to grab Hinami and their things from inside.

As Tsukiyama didn't have his mask on him he went around the side of their base, making sure to stay in the shadows, looking for any routes for escape. Instead he found three doves trying to find a way inside and quickly dispatched them with his already drawn out, sharpened kagune.

"Eyepatch!" There were shouts all around Kaneki as he deflected any attacks away using his kagune. He had to distract the majority of them away so the others could escape.

Tsukiyama was taking care of another dove when he spotted a path to the north. A few doves were running from the treeline to the front of the building, where Tsukiyama could hear Kaneki dealing with the dove onslaught. Tsukiyama humphed to himself humorlessly. Those humans had no idea what they were getting themselves into.

The ghoul ran back inside, running right into Hinami and Banjou on the staircase. They were both carrying what they could in backpacks and Banjou secured a makeshift mask for him, and Hinami had her hood covering most of her face.

"There is a clear path out to the north of the compound." Tsukiyama reported in that smooth voice of his. Banjou threw the ghoul his mask and Tsukiyama caught it easily with one hand. "The safest route is just out the door and around the back."

Banjou nodded at his instruction (there really was no time to be suspicious of the Gourmet) and they made their way outside.

Kaneki was quick to aim at dispatching the doves of their quinques, he didn't want to seriously injure any of them. Just enough to bide time...

A sudden shot went off and Kaneki gasped as a Q-Bullet sunk into his right arm, it lodged into his forearm and the skin healed over the bullet before he could rip it out. Not good.

"Fire at him!" He heard the order before he could react as another bullet fired and lodged into his stomach and he coughed at the harsh sting of pain. His rinkaku was aggravated and they lashed out at anyone near, swarming around him and taking most of the bullets but some managed to slip through the defense.

The half-ghoul screamed as one struck his back and sunk close to his spine, and another sunk into his right leg — causing his balance to become shaky.

The path Tsukiyama had found was completely clear, and the ghoul didn't smell any dove scent coming from that direction. He waved Banjou and Hinami on and told them, "There is a safehouse, about three miles north. You'll know when you see it."

"Aren't you coming with us flower man?" Hinami asked, and Tsukiyama's heart squeezed at the minuscule fear tainting her voice.

"Non, I need to get Kaneki-kun. We will meet up soon." Tsukiyama smiled reassuringly at Hinami and nodded at Banjou before leaving the two to race back to the compound. He sharpened the tip of his kagune again, flicking off the blood that had collected on the blade, and ran for the front — only to hear Kaneki scream. What could make the half-ghoul scream like that? His speed increased and his only thought was Kaneki's safety.

Kaneki fought off any particular insane urges — the ones screaming at him to rip the humans apart, to _stop this pain._ He groaned as another bullet struck his chest, that one felt like it might have lodged in his rib cage.

He aimed for the vehicles the doves used to get to their compound and putting all of his energy into his rinkaku, he flipped the vehicles over so they would be inaccessible — at least for a good while... He shouted when another bullet struck his chest and another grazed his arm as he flipped away.

There was blood everywhere he realized — _his_ blood, and he breathed harshly at the sight. Had he really been bleeding out that much?

It didn't matter, he just had to last until the others were safe—

A scream tore out of his throat when a Q-Bullet sunk into his left knee, and the shock of the wound had him crippled and leaning on his other leg on the blood-soaked ground.

Tsukiyama could smell Kaneki's blood before he could see him and _oh_ , there was so much of it. The scent was heavenly, but for some reason it didn't have the same effect on him as before. He didn't have much time to dwell on it before he was out front, and he saw Kaneki nearby bleeding profusely from rapidly healing wounds on his body. The only thing that could cause that much damage in such a short amount of time—

Tsukiyama charged towards a few doves and quickly beheaded one, impaling the other shortly after. He then ran for Kaneki amid a torrent of gunfire and gathered the crippled boy in his arms before he burst out of there, running straight for the treeline. There was a red tinge in the air as the half-ghoul’s kagune receded.

Kaneki gasped at abruptly being carried away. Relaxing when it was Tsukiyama, he pressed the switch he kept hidden in his pocket and watched as their once compound erupted into flames and explosions.

The action caused the humans to become distraught, and there was no way for them to keep up with Tsukiyama's speed as he ran on foot. Their vehicles were out of the question for now.

Tsukiyama adjusted his hold and shifted course to the north, making sure to keep a wide berth from the treeline. Fire or no fire he wasn't going to risk Kaneki getting even more injured.

The ghoul looked at the boy in his arms and purple eyes ghosted over the wounds. While healed, the wounds still sported thick dried blood in the places Kaneki had been hit, and it made him so upset Tsukiyama almost went back. Almost.

First and only priority right now was his precious Kaneki. They needed to get those bullets taken care of.

"Hang on just a while longer, Kaneki-kun." Tsukiyama murmured. "There is a warehouse not too far ahead." It wasn't close to Banjou and Hinami, but it was more than enough to help handle Kaneki's fragile state.

"The... The others, are they safe?" Kaneki worried as he tried looking up at the ghoul carrying him. The Q-Bullets were starting to have an affect — the most painful one being dangerously close to his spine.

"Oui. Monsieur Banjou is taking Hinami-chan to a safehouse not too far from here, perhaps two and a half miles from where we will be going." Tsukiyama held the boy tighter and sniffed the air, sensing nothing.

Kaneki panicked slightly. "Where are we going," he groaned slightly as his leg couldn't properly heal right. "Tsukiyama-san?"

Tsukiyama took a sharp right as he answered, "There is an old warehouse not too far ahead that I scouted a few days ago. It is abandoned, and..." Tsukiyama trailed off as he eyed Kaneki from the corner of his eye. "We won't be disturbed there. Those bullets need to come out."

"I—" Kaneki's breathing hitched when his leg was jostled and the movement sent pain shooting through his spine. "I'm fine." He gasped as he breathed harshly. "I-It won't take long to... get these out," he muttered in a strained tone.

"You don't look or sound fine." Tsukiyama actually threw Kaneki a hard, worried look. "Mon cher, you're in pain. Please do not say you're fine."

Kaneki shook his head. "What if... What if the doves find us? Or Hinami-chan and Banjou-san? Are you sure they're okay?" Kaneki worried his lip, he would ignore his pain and push through it if he had to for all of their safety.

"I assure you Banjou-san and Hinami-chan are safe, Kaneki-kun. There were no doves around us when I pointed them in the right direction. They'll be at the safehouse waiting for us. And as for doves..." Tsukiyama's tone grew darker, and the atmosphere tensed the littlest bit. "They won't. The warehouse is in a secluded place. Even if they did find it we would be long gone."

As he finished speaking the trees gave way to a large clearing, and smack dab in the middle was a run down logging warehouse. "Here we are, cheri."

Kaneki grunted and his head started pounding as the pain started making him feel nauseous. Once Tsukiyama broke inside, they went toward the main area and Kaneki wasted no time in collapsing to the floor and driving his fingers deeply into his knee to rip out the one hurting the most. He winced and whimpered as tears sprung up to his eyes from the intense pain and just watched as the wound regenerated cleanly.

Tsukiyama was crouched beside him in an instant, gently touching his knee and looking over the wound. The ghoul looked up and rubbed his lips together to keep back the rising emotion in his throat when he saw the glistening tears appearing in Kaneki's eyes. "How...How many are there?"

Kaneki shuddered as he tried to think through the fog of pain quickly clouding his mind. "One more in my right leg... Two in my chest, one in my stomach, another in my arm and one—" He choked out a yelp as his movements to show Tsukiyama where the bullets were caused the one in his back to rub against his spine. "There's one in my back, it's close to my spine I _can't_ —I need it out!" Kaneki was freaking out, could he get paralyzed? Was that even a thing for him?

Kaneki's panic was breaking him. "Shh, calm down amour. Breathe." Tsukiyama put his hands on Kaneki's shoulders and made the half ghoul look right at him. "Allow me to get it out for you Kaneki-kun. I just need you to direct me exactly where it is."

Kaneki nodded, trying to calm himself. That's right, he had Tsukiyama here... And that felt more reassuring than it should have. "Lift my shirt," he told him. He had his battlesuit on underneath, and the wound was in the open-back opening.

Tsukiyama murmured a quiet, "Oui," and gently lifted up the shirt by the hem, helping Kaneki lift his arms through the sleeves. He had to ignore the emotion stirring powerfully in him every time Kaneki grunted painfully, and when the shirt was off Tsukiyama was more than happy those cries stopped. He hated seeing Kaneki in pain, and he wasn't foolish enough to think it wasn't about to get worse — because it was.

"You may want to lie down."

Kaneki nodded as he settled on his rear and leaned over. "Just get this one out and I'll—" He hissed as the two in his ribcage aggravated him and he stopped to try and breathe steady. Blinking back the pain, he continued. "The bullet is... Just run your fingers near my spine and I'll let you know when you're at it."

Tsukiyama nodded quickly and, putting his arm around the front of the half-ghoul's shoulders, brushed his fingers down Kaneki's spine. His keen eyes caught a slight discoloring in the skin near Kaneki's lower back that looked a little too...clean. Tsukiyama flicked his eyes back to Kaneki as he touched the pale spot.

The half-ghoul instantly gasped out from pain. "It's right there — i-it's so close to my spine." He started breathing harsher.

"Mon Dieu..." Tsukiyama squeezed Kaneki's shoulder as reassuringly as he could. "Believe in me, I can get it." _It's just going to be excruciating,_ Tsukiyama didn't bother to tack on. The ghoul gently pressed into the skin and hushed Kaneki when he cried out.

"Grab onto me amour." And with that, Tsukiyama dug two fingers into Kaneki's skin.

Kaneki's arms wrapped around whatever part of Tsukiyama he could and his hands clutched the fabric desperately as he bit into his lip to try to keep the shouts of pain down.

Tsukiyama dug around for the bullet through the sinewy muscle, taking special care to keep away from Kaneki's spine (paralyzing the light in his life wasn't the best of ideas), and couldn't help but smile humorlessly when Kaneki's scent wafted to his nose. How strange...he didn't even care about what Kaneki possibly tasted like at the moment.

His fingers were nearly halfway in when he felt the bullet. Tsukiyama curled his fingers around the abomination and pulled out his bloody fingers, dropping the damn thing on the ground without a second thought. "One down, Kaneki-kun."

Kaneki breathed heavily as the wound closed up properly. The more he breathed, however, aggravated the two in his chest. He just hoped they were no where near his lungs. "There's one in my stomach." He tried to think through the pain, did he really want Tsukiyama this close to him?

"I can get that one for you as well." Tsukiyama was quick to volunteer himself, and he moved his arm to Kaneki's shoulders to help keep the half ghoul upright.

Kaneki breathed in and out before he reached over and dug his fingers into his forearm and ripped a Q-Bullet out. "Okay." He responded, carefully watching the ghoul as he raised up slightly from his slouched form and revealed the hole in his bodysuit.

Oh. This looked painful. Tsukiyama tentatively ran two fingers over the 'healed' wound but stopped when Kaneki flinched in pain. He asked hesitantly, "Would...Ah... Are you ready?"

Kaneki nodded, biting his lip. "Just hurry and rip it out." He told him, and he winced and bit back a scream when he felt Tsukiyama's fingers plunge into him. He felt sick feeling them move around in his guts.

The smell of blood was overpowering and delicious in the air, and yet strangely Tsukiyama still pressed on, searching for that bullet and completely unperturbed by the scent hanging heavily around them. When his knuckles were nearly in to the hilt, Tsukiyama brushed against metal and he wasted no time in pulling it out. This time the ghoul threw the bullet far to the other side of the warehouse and tilted up Kaneki's chin with his bloodied fingers. "Where is the next one?"

Kaneki hissed at the dull throb of pain in his gut and tried to slow his breathing but it wasn't working. "T-Two in my chest... near my ribcage, I think."

Tsukiyama was quick to search for the bullet holes in the bodysuit and came across them just below the ribcage, near Kaneki's side. He needed to get them out. The sooner Kaneki wasn't in pain, the better.

The ghoul ran his fingers over the entry sites and quickly forced them into the warm flesh.

Kaneki gasped and clutched Tsukiyama's arm as more tears sprung up and the pain was starting to make him violently sick. _Don't throw up now._ Was all he could think. His breathing came harsher the longer Tsukiyama moved his fingers inside and near his ribcage and his mind went into a blind state of pained panic.

He started doing the only thing that would keep him sane — count. He just didn't realize he was doing it out loud.

His heart was beating quickly — _too quickly_ — as he searched around for the bullets. Tsukiyama never thought he'd see Kaneki so pained, on the verge of tears and panicked. And the countdown? It made him all the more scared, worried for Kaneki's health and safety. _He had to get them out!_

Tsukiyama dug in so deep his knuckles went inside Kaneki's body and then he felt it. The piece was whole, thankfully, so Tsukiyama practically tore it out and went searching for the second one. Although in a different place the bullet was thankfully much closer to the surface of Kaneki's skin — but that relief quickly turned to horror when he felt the bullet had split.

"Almost done." Tsukiyama told Kaneki. He licked his lips and pulled out one half, his heart squeezing painfully at Kaneki's tortured cry, before going in for the other and pulling it out just as quick.

Kaneki's hands started shaking as he coughed and resumed counting, his eyes not seeing the empty warehouse around him. "Another... my leg..." Was all he could get out.

The pain in Kaneki's voice made finding the bullet hole all the more urgent. The ghoul searched both legs before finding a hole in the fabric of his bodysuit, hidden from view by Kaneki's shorts. Tsukiyama again plunged his finger into him and Kaneki grunted in pain. He found the bullet soon enough and threw it out just as quickly.

Kaneki breathed harsher and his body started healing. As the pain started ebbing away, he collapsed into Tsukiyama's arms, tears still springing from his eyes and he couldn't stop the shaking in his hands...

Tsukiyama used one arm to keep the boy close to him, pressed into his warmth, while he had the other grab onto Kaneki's shaking hands in order to still them. "It's okay, everything is okay now. I'm here for you cher."

The truth of that statement hit Kaneki and he was taken aback as he realized that Tsukiyama was really always there for him. Sure he noticed it, but he never _acknowledged_ it. "Thank you..." his voice was still breathy.

"It is my pleasure." Tsukiyama squeezed those really too precious hands and continued to hold him tightly to his chest. The boy still sounded breathless, and pained, but it was better than moments before. Tsukiyama sighed hard with relief and buried his nose in Kaneki's hair.

"You could have eaten me." Kaneki stated, relaxing against the ghoul despite the cautious thoughts warning him.

Tsukiyama froze. He-He could have...but he didn't. The desire was there, sort of. Was it? Or was it something else?

The ghoul swallowed. Kaneki's safety had been the only thing on his mind, and even the mere idea of eating him hurt Tsukiyama to the core. "But I didn't."

"But why? I don't get you..." Kaneki pulled back to stare at his face.

 _Calmato, be still beating heart._ Tsukiyama swallowed again. Those grey eyes he really loved were looking right through him and Tsukiyama felt completely on display. _Why_ was a most excellent question, indeed. "I can't."

Kaneki narrowed his eyes. "Tsukiyama-san, you're not making any sense."

"I'm not making any sense to myself." Tsukiyama looked down to the bullet holes in Kaneki's bodysuit. It was because of those things he'd become so confused — no. It was because of Kaneki getting hurt that he'd been able to acknowledge what was happening to himself over the past few weeks, what he'd refused to see.

The truth was, he didn't want to eat Kaneki anymore. He couldn't.

"Desole Kaneki-kun." Tsukiyama apologized with a humorless smile. "I'm afraid I don't understand it either, but..." The ghoul's purple bangs shadowed his eyes further in the already dim setting. "I cannot eat you, even if I wanted to."

Kaneki blinked, confused. Did Tsukiyama really say that? Could it be just a ploy to trick him again? Why did he feel like truly trusting Tsukiyama in his heart though? "Then..." Kaneki licked his dry lips. "What do you really feel for me?" He hadn't meant for it to sound the way it did, and why did he seem to focus more on the ghoul's lips?

"I..." How did he feel for the half-ghoul? Tsukiyama didn't understand the tremor in his heart. He'd always chalked such overwhelming emotion to wanting to eat Kaneki, but now that he knew that it was anything but, Tsukiyama didn't know what it could be.

But, perhaps...could it be? The ghoul licked his lips. It felt so right to him, so maybe it was true. He did say it quite often.

"I-I think I, no I know, I know I..." Tsukiyama took in a deep breath, and finished quietly, "I love you, Kaneki-kun."

Kaneki felt his eyes widen. Tsukiyama... he was blushing, and the way he spoke just then... There wasn't a doubt in his mind that he truly meant that. The ghoul had become easy to read for Kaneki lately, and his heart beat faster.

He leaned in closer, looking from purple eyes to moist lips. "Do you mean that?"

It had sounded so right coming from his lips, Tsukiyama was sure he meant it. Quite positive, really. And the warm stirring of his heart with his admission couldn't be fake. Even thinking his love wasn't true felt completely and irrevocably wrong.

He'd fallen, and he'd fallen hard for the half ghoul. "O-Oui."

Kaneki leaned in closer, his ears tingling at Tsukiyama's voice and words. Before he realized it, his lips had gently pressed into Tsukiyama's and the half-ghoul pulled away with widened eyes. He tried to hide his burning face. Did he really just kiss Tsukiyama? His first kiss?!

Tsukiyama stared at the boy with a pounding heart and wide eyes. He hadn't been expecting _that_ , but Tsukiyama was more than eager to admit he really, really liked it. He took in Kaneki's flushed cheeks and stretched his lips into such a soft smile Tsukiyama thought he'd burst from the emotion flowing inside him.

With his cheeks also flushed, Tsukiyama leaned forward and hooked Kaneki's chin with his bloodied fingers, gently bringing the half ghoul's face to his. "May I?"

Still blushing heavily, Kaneki could only nod and shut his quivering eyes. He expected to feel lips against his own, but instead he felt butterfly kisses along his face. His skin tingled and he relaxed instantly. This was... this was good.

When Tsukiyama brushed along his nose, Kaneki laughed slightly at the ticklish feeling and opened his eyes to stare up at mesmerizing purple.

Tsukiyama was still smiling hard. He didn't think he could ever stop. And Kaneki just looked so completely dolce...

He couldn't help himself. Tsukiyama pressed a kiss on the corner of Kaneki's mouth and got another small laugh in return.

Kaneki reached his arms up to cup Tsukiyama's face in his hands. "I think I... I love you too." It was strange how his heart beat, and how his body felt all tingly. He's noticed it before, how he would stare at Tsukiyama longer than necessary, or how their touches lingered...

Tsukiyama's breath caught in his throat, and suddenly he was laughing, putting his forehead on top of Kaneki's and pressing more gentle butterfly kisses all over his face. He was ecstatic, content, so very, very happy. "May I kiss you, Kaneki-kun?"

Kaneki's face burned, but he nodded. He didn't have experience in these kinds of things...

Tsukiyama thumbed Kaneki's chin and leaned in, going slow so as to not startle the half ghoul, and softly pressed his lips to Kaneki's in a small kiss. When they broke apart, Tsukiyama fluttered open his eyes and smiled again, feeling his heart in his throat.

Kaneki blinked his eyes open. That... was a kiss? He looked determinedly at the ghoul. "I want more." It sparked something inside him.

A fine purple eyebrow rose at this. Perhaps going on that way was the wrong move after all. So much for not wanting to startle him... But the look Kaneki was giving him made something in him rise. "Really?" Tsukiyama asked coyly, coming in close again. "As you wish."

And, with that, Tsukiyama grabbed Kaneki's lips in an impassioned kiss.

Kaneki moved his lips more with Tsukiyama, catching the older man's bottom lip between his and he started sucking on it — hearing the slight whimper he received made his heart beat faster and he pulled away.

"Are you okay?" he asked before thinking about it.

"O-Oui." Tsukiyama flushed but kept eye contact with Kaneki. He cautiously continued, "I, ah, really liked it whenyoudidthat."

Kaneki raised a brow but then smiled. "Then..." He tried to speak confidently, but his own inexperience was making him blush, "Can I kiss you again?"

Tsukiyama flushed again but he nodded vigorously. He liked kissing Kaneki and wouldn't ever say no to a chance to. "Oui!"

The half-ghoul moved too quickly, eager to kiss Tsukiyama again, and accidentally moved with too much force. Their teeth clashed painfully together and their noses hit each other with too much force. Kaneki drew back with a gasp and groan of pain.

Tsukiyama winced, blinking back the pain. With tightly shut eyes, he rubbed his mouth with the heel of his palm and just let it sit there for a bit. He sure hadn't been expecting that, but this was Kaneki's first few kisses so he understood completely. He looked at the boy, who was flushing red with embarrassment, and found it so, so dolce he began to laugh. Kaneki was simply too cute! "Mon cher, do not be embarrassed, it happens."

Kaneki's shoulders stiffened and he looked away. "Sorry..." His hand was covering his mouth. He felt so dumb and immature.

"Kaneki-kun." Tsukiyama's lips twitched up as he took away the hand covering his mouth and pressed a tiny kiss to Kaneki's wrist. "It is _okay_ , mon amour. First kisses are always awkward and silly." Here an idea came to mind, and he smiled smugly to himself. "Let me show you what I mean."

Tsukiyama came in close again and whispered, "Come in slow." He cupped Kaneki's cheek, getting closer to those pink lips. "Take your time, keep your eyes on them." Tsukiyama did just that as he hooked Kaneki's chin up with his thumb, "then kiss." Tsukiyama pressed his lips softly to Kaneki's in a chaste kiss.

"Okay," Kaneki breathed when the ghoul pulled back a bit. "I want to try now." He stared intently at Tsukiyama's lips.

"Okay." Tsukiyama's eyelashes lowered as he smiled encouragingly. "Go for it."

One of Kaneki's hands went to cup Tsukiyama's jaw and he slowly tilted his head and kissed the ghoul. Closing his eyes, he started mouthing the lips before sucking on the bottom one like before.

Tsukiyama's eyes fluttered shut and he reciprocated the soft kiss, murmuring "Fantastique" when they broke apart for air before going back in again. His experienced lips moved against Kaneki's as he leaned his weight on one hand on the floor and rubbed Kaneki's shoulder with the other.

As they kissed, Kaneki somewhat hesitantly ran his teeth over the soft bottom lip and Tsukiyama gasped. Kaneki bit down more and could feel the ghoul shaking slightly. When the ghoul’s mouth opened more, Kaneki slipped his tongue into the warm mouth and ran it against Tsukiyama's own slick appendage.

Tsukiyama gasped at the divine taste and giddily made to return the bold gesture, brushing his tongue against Kaneki's and gently sucking on the appendage. Kaneki's mouth opened wider at the feeling and Tsukiyama put his tongue inside, playfully licking up the roof of his mouth and making the boy squirm.

Kaneki pulled away to moan and breathe. There was a pleasant warmness spreading throughout him and he felt... really good. His other hand went to wrap around the back of Tsukiyama's head as he raised up even more to kiss the ghoul with passion. He barely registered that the action caused him to straddle the ghoul, too caught up in kissing him.

Tsukiyama didn't even think, his hands went straight to Kaneki's lower back to hold him upright. Kaneki's taste was driving him mad, the soft touch of his lips intoxicating, and Tsukiyama wanted more and more. He increased the intensity of his kisses, putting forth as much emotion as he could.

The half-ghoul started making noises that he didn't know he could make as he felt like consuming the ghoul. His scent, his passion, the way he made him tingle all over— _all of it._ His lips became bolder as he sucked and bit into those moving against his. His tongue swept across Tsukiyama's teeth and started mapping out the inside of the ghoul's mouth.

Tsukiyama was mindful of where he placed his hands as he continued to kiss Kaneki, not wanting to further aggravate his injuries. The ghoul opened his mouth more for deeper kisses and let Kaneki continue mapping his mouth. Dare he say, seeing Kaneki so into kissing him made Tsukiyama all the more enthralled. He let Kaneki take more control of their kiss and sat back to enjoy it all.

Kaneki leaned more into the ghoul, sliding more so they were chest-to-chest but then he moaned when their hips met against each other. The action sent a shock-wave of pleasure racing through him, and he moved against Tsukiyama again to feel it. Oh. They were both sporting bulges.

Ohhh _yes._ Tsukiyama moaned into their kiss and set his hands on Kaneki's hips. He was warm and felt so, _so_ good, and Tsukiyama just wanted to hold Kaneki forever. The ghoul shifted his hips into Kaneki's bulge and got a shuddering moan in return.

"Tsuki-Tsukiyama!" Kaneki gasped and moaned out in between kisses as their hips seemed to have a mind of their own as they started grinding into each other. It felt way too good. Kaneki felt like there was electricity zipping through him and turning everything into a pleasant fire inside him.

There was nothing sweeter to him in that moment than hearing Kaneki gasp out his name like that. Tsukiyama thanked his lucky stars and whatever deity roamed the sky that this was actually happening, especially to him of all people. He deserved none of this goodness straddling his lap.

Heat coursed southward through his veins and Tsukiyama held Kaneki closer, his kisses becoming more urgent and intense. He wanted to be so close to the boy in his arms...

Kaneki shuddered and whimpered as he needed relief — he was too hard. "Tsukiyama, please..." he spoke as he drew back from the kiss to take in precious air.

"What would you like me to do?" Tsukiyama asked between heavy breaths, touching his fingers dangerously close to Kaneki's problem.

"Touch me." The half-ghoul responded and he gasped when he felt Tsukiyama squeeze his growing problem.

The ghoul grinned and palmed the front of Kaneki's shorts again, marveling at the thick size in his fingers. "As you wish." Tsukiyama took Kaneki's lips again as he squeezed the front into another kind of grind.

Kaneki could barely keep up with kissing back as he became lost in the sensations. The heat was only intensifying, but it wasn't enough. "More!"

There wasn't much else Tsukiyama could do while the shorts were still on. Eager to please his Kaneki-kun, Tsukiyama put his hand inside Kaneki's shorts and gripped him through the bodysuit.

"Oh, yes!" Kaneki panted as he thrusted into that hand. He ended up bumping into Tsukiyama's own arousal and realized this wasn't fair to the ghoul. "Tsukiyama!" he tried to get his attention by tugging at his purple hair.

"Oui?" Tsukiyama asked breathlessly, giving the shaft another good pump as he obediently turned his gaze to his.

"I want you..." he licked his lips as an idea came to mind that would please them both, but it caused him to blush at the perverseness. "I want yours out too, and I... want to feel it against mine while you _strokethemboth._ " He got nervous at the end and ducked his head a bit.

Tsukiyama whistled quietly as he stared at Kaneki. He'd never expected such a perverse idea to come from his Kaneki-kun — but he liked it. A lot. So much really it hardened him to a point where he could already feel himself leaking pre-cum. A smirk twitched to life on his expressive face and Tsukiyama got eye contact with the half ghoul once he ran his thumb over that plump lower lip of Kaneki's.

"For one so innocent in the matters of the heart, you sure are quite dirty Kaneki-kun." Tsukiyama's smirk grew predatory. "I'll do it." Next thing they knew, Tsukiyama unbuttoned his pants and slowly, enticingly rolled down the zipper, reaching in to grab his own hard length.

"Sh-shut up." Kaneki was embarrassed, but soon that all changed when Tsukiyama was beginning to take action.

Tsukiyama didn't pull it out just yet. Rather, he used the time to roll down Kaneki's shorts, leaving his arousal quite visible and perfectly outlined in the bodysuit. He licked his lips, but it wasn’t enough, not yet.

He reached around for the spot in the suit where he could lower the pelvic region piece just enough to... Oh yes. Kaneki’s hard, impressive length was standing proud, tip already wet with precum. Tsukiyama then pulled out his own, already thick with need, and pressed himself against Kaneki. They both moaned at the sudden touch, and Tsukiyama took the moment to grab both his and Kaneki's shafts.

Tsukiyama pumped Kaneki once, twice then began a slow pace that made his own breathing hitch.

Kaneki braced himself against Tsukiyama's shoulders and moaned and writhed against the ghoul's touch. His hold became desperate as Tsukiyama fastened his pace and he started muttering Tsukiyama's name and unintelligible words.

Tsukiyama choked. He could feel Kaneki's member throbbing against his and it turned him on, fueling more of his pumps and thrusts into himself. He moaned out Kaneki's name and pumped faster. 

The pleasure was becoming too much and Kaneki felt tears in his eyes as he dug his fingers into Tsukiyama's shirt. "Don't stop." Kaneki moaned as he thrusted into the hand and rubbed against the hard length pressed against his own.

Tsukiyama increased the pressure around both him and Kaneki, going a faster pace on both members. The slick, squishing sound was made more noticeable as Tsukiyama continued to jerk them off with copious amounts of precum. He choked out a groan when the sinful heat increased in intensity and grabbed Kaneki's lips again in a blazing kiss. 

Kaneki's arms wrapped around the ghoul's neck as he kissed Tsukiyama with a passion. He was getting so close and the heat was spiraling out of control as he moaned and whimpered at the hand moving faster on him and the hard thickness pressed so urgently against his own.

Those sounds went straight to his groin, making Tsukiyama gasp and groan, and he grinded further into his hand and Kaneki's member. All of the intense heat had joined in one place and Tsukiyama knew it would be soon when he came. He could last longer than this, but sweet, sweet Kaneki did things to him no other ghoul or human would ever be able to do.

Kaneki moaned into an open-mouthed kiss and started bucking his hips harshly, trying to go off the edge...

When Tsukiyama thumbed across the tip, Kaneki lost it and shuddered and gasped as his back arched. He moaned Tsukiyama's name louder than before as his muscles tensed and he came with a flourish.

The mere action of coming was Tsukiyama's undoing. He felt Kaneki shift and tense in his hand, and having the member shake against his tipped over the pooling heat in his gut and he came with a loud cry right into his hand. 

Kaneki's breathing was harsh as he came down from his high and seeing the way Tsukiyama climaxed had feelings stirring in his gut. He finally went lax against the ghoul, trying to control his breathing.

Tsukiyama just sat there, basking in the aftermath, breathing deeply to calm his racing heart. He cracked a smile and buried his nose in Kaneki's hair.

Truly, someone was looking out for him today. He never would've guessed things to play out like this...ever. But now they had, and Tsukiyama had to have been the happiest ghoul alive.

Kaneki was still whimpering slightly and he rubbed his nose into Tsukiyama's neck. "Nothing hurts anymore." He noted, he honestly felt really good.

Tsukiyama hummed in contentment and murmured, "Fantastique." He would've rubbed Kaneki's back but his hands were sticky with their release, and he didn't think Kaneki would want cum all over his shirt. 

The half-ghoul sighed and decided to stand up. He looked back at Tsukiyama and couldn't help but smirk at his predicament. "Unless you have something to wipe that off I guess you'll have to lick it off."

Tsukiyama lifted his hands, contemplating Kaneki's idea. He always did wonder what Kaneki tasted like...

Tsukiyama slowly lifted one hand to his face and, gauging Kaneki's reaction, licked one long line up of the cum. He blinked, astounded, at the taste that was purely, completely Kaneki, and oh, was it _heavenly._ Oh~

The ghoul closed his eyes and sighed pleasantly.

"You're so gross." Kaneki murmured as he watched the ghoul start muttering foreign words at the taste.

"Not gross amour, I simply appreciate good taste when I come across it." Tsukiyama finished lapping up one hand and tried out the other. It was his own, but Tsukiyama had eaten himself before so the taste was no issue. He had to get clean, after all. Once done he looked at Kaneki quite smugly. "And you have good taste." 

Kaneki blushed. "Don't say such embarrassing things!" He turned away from him. "We spent too much time here, we should get going — I'm worried about the others."

Tsukiyama stood to his feet and dusted off his hands, feeling quite sticky. He'd have to wash his hands appropriately soon, preferably when they were in Banjou and Hinami's company. "I am as well, although I am sure they found the safehouse easily. Let us go, it's still quite some distance." Tsukiyama beckoned Kaneki towards the door and together they went out into the sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> Our final piece for shuunekismutweek will be up soon~! ;D


End file.
